


You Don't Choose Your Family

by onihunter305



Series: Malec/Madzie [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abusive Maryse, Angst, Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Parental Magnus, Protective Alec, Protective Magnus, Verbal Abuse, daddy malec, parental alec, protective Madzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onihunter305/pseuds/onihunter305
Summary: It was two months after she came to live with them that Madzie learned what it truly meant to be part of a family. Sadly it was a result of witnessing the exact opposite.





	1. Mary's Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back! Posting again about my favorite couple and their would-be adopted daughter!!
> 
> Anyway, as much as I believe they have been trying to make Maryse Lightwood a redeemable character, I have a tough time with people who have been abusive towards their children in any way shape and form. Although they don't go into too much detail I would have to say that Mayrse was verbally abusive towards Alec in the past as well as neglectful. So...I'm not a huge fan of her. 
> 
> I'm also a firm believer that blood isn't the defining characteristic to be family, so that's how this little brain child came to be. Hopefully everyone enjoys it!!

When Maryse Lightwood was scheduled to spend some time at the New York Institute, attempting to lead a team to recover the missing Mortal Instruments, her eldest son, Alec Lightwood, didn’t know how it would effect him. His currently relationship with his mother was tenuous at best, so he knew their most recent encounter could be anything from loving to resentful.

Alec had spent his whole life trying to please his mother and father; he had sacrificed everything, including his own happiness at times, to try and achieve the goal of making his parents proud. All of that seemed to mean nothing though, nothing he ever did was enough. After everything he did, there was always something more they wanted from him. Never the less, he always endeavored to do whatever he could to ensure his family's happiness. That was, until he crossed paths with Magnus Bane. 

Meeting Magnus had set Alec on a path that would forever change his life for the better, unfortunately his mother didn’t quite see it that way. Although she may have appreciated seeing her son happy, she hated how his dalliances with the High Warlock of Brooklyn had soiled their family name. In the end, Alec's happiness wasn't more important to her than her reputation.

Years ago, the Lightwood name had been tarnished by her and her husband’s connection to Valentine’s circle, but at least then they had been in cohorts with fellow shadowhunters. Her son’s love interest in the powerful warlock was far worse in her opinion. He was openly choosing a downworlder over his family, his shadowhunter family. The thought was unimaginable to her, and that was where she and Alec would never see eye to eye. 

Unfortunately for her, she doubted she could do anything to change her strong-willed son’s opinion of the older man, so she was resigned to be unhappy about it and hope Alec would once again sacrifice his happiness for her own.

~*~

Alec had made sure he was training in the Institute when his mother and her team arrived early Wednesday morning. Getting there at that time hadn’t be easy for the shadowhunter because it had meant missing his morning breakfast with Madzie and Magnus. Ever since starting the tradition a month ago, Alec had never left the loft before they had sat down and eaten the first meal of the day together. And although he knew Magnus understood his reasoning for leaving as early as he did, Madzie did not. He could barely shake the look of betrayal and sadness she had given him before he left. He knew she would forgive him, thankfully, but it still hurt to know he put that look on her face. 

Alec was shaken from his train of thought as Maryse came storming into the training center, five stoic shadowhunter’s following her. Thankfully he was just finishing a routine and was at a good stopping point. 

“Hello mother, welcome back,” Alec greeted, taking a break from his training and grabbing a towel to wipe some of the sweat off his face. 

“Alec,” she said curtly, looking around for a moment. “I see your siblings are sleeping in?” The disappointment in her tone almost made Alec flinch. How quickly she had come to assume the worst of them upset Alec.

“Jace and Izzy were patrolling overnight with Clary,” Alec explained, not wanting her to take out her foul mood on them, knowing how exhausted they had looked when they trudged in at 6am that morning. "They are asleep until their scheduled training at noon."

“And why, might I ask, were you not with them?” Maryse asked, cutting Alec down with the tone of her voice like he was a pathetic child who had disobeyed. Alec tried not to take her tone to heart, he knew she was going through a lot since she found out his father was cheating on her, but it still hurt either way.

After she found out his father had cheated on her she had been a wreck. She had wanted to leave him and take up residency at the New York Institute with her children while Robert stayed in Idris with his mistress. But she quickly realized how people would talk if they ended their marriage, so they decided to stay together for appearances. Unfortunately, this decision had the side effect of making Maryse more bitter and eager to to lash out at any and all circumstances that upset her. 

“I don’t patrol overnight as much anymore. I have a lot of responsibilities at the Institute which require me to work early in the morning and potentially attend meetings with the vampire clans overnight,” Alec replied smoothly. In actuality, that was only part of the reason he no longer went on overnight patrols with his siblings. After Madzie had come to live with Magnus it became clear that she couldn’t sleep without both men in the loft. Alec wasn’t sure how she knew, but the first few nights he had left to patrol after they had put her to bed, Magnus had called him within the hour with Madzie on the phone demanding he return. They both figured it had to do with her abandonment issues and how she was afraid to lose them. Either way, it had made the decision to switch to midday and evening patrols easy. 

“I see,” Maryse said, her tone alluding to the fact that she didn’t really accept Alec’s explanation. “Well, as I’m sure you are aware, I will be taking over your office during my stay here to help run the operation I have been tasked with. I’m sure you will be able to find somewhere else to complete your work?”

“Of course mother,” Alec said without pause. Inside he was fuming. He hadn’t seen his mother in months, since he had attempted to take his own life and Max’s Rune Ceremony, and this was all she had to say to him. He had thought they had come together by the end of her last visit, after she had opened up to him and Jace about Robert’s infidelities. However, since then her correspondence had been very straight forward and cold. 

Alec later found out, though Izzy’s discussions with their father, that his relationship with Magnus was causing his parents to be the laughing stock of Idris. This caused Maryse to make the decision to cut down his relationship at every opportunity to try and show solidarity with other shadowhunters who disagreed with her son’s choices. Hearing that his mother was openly discussing her hatred and disgust over his choices in life and hurt Alec more than he expected. 

“Good,” she said, and without even a thank you, she led her team out of the training center and down the hall towards Alec’s office. 

Feeling about two feet tall, Alec packed up his stuff and made his way to his room. Although he never slept there anymore, it was still the place where most of his clothing was kept. He quickly took a shower, knowing he smelled terrible after the workout he had put himself through, and dressed to leave the Institute. His mother clearly wouldn’t notice his absence as she had essentially ordered him out of his own office.

~*~

Alec hadn’t been able to shake the feeling of worthlessness that his mother always managed to impose upon him by the time he reached Magnus’ loft. He longed for the familiar feeling of safety and warmth that he associated with the warlock’s home. Even though he it had only been a few hours since he had left there that morning, he felt like he had been away for days. 

“I’m back,” Alec called out when he entered. He knew Magnus wasn’t expecting him back this early and he didn’t want to startle him with his presence.

“Alexander?” Magnus’ questioning tone came from his study. Alec stayed in the entryway as he spoke, he knew that Magnus’ used that room to train Madzie and he didn’t want to walk into an unsafe situation unnecessarily. 

“Yeah, I know I’m early. Keep working with Madzie, I’m going to make myself some breakfast,” Alec replied. He was starving. He had left with only a cup of coffee in his stomach that morning and hadn’t had much of an appetite after speaking with his mother. Now that he was back where he felt comfortable, he felt his stomach protesting at his actions.

He didn’t wait for Magnus to reply as he walked into the kitchen, he knew the older man was probable focused on Madzie and he didn’t want to break that concentration.

~*~

Back in the study Magnus was frowning at his door.

“What’s wrong?” Madzie asked, looking at the taller man with confusion written on her face. They were both sweating from the exertion they were putting themselves through. Magnus had worked her hard that morning, knowing her powers were getting stronger as they developed. 

“Nothing Sweet Pea, it’s just…” Magnus trailed off, looking at his watch again to make sure he wasn’t reading the time wrong. No, his watch definitely said 1:34 pm. That meant that Alec hadn’t eaten since awakening at 6am. 

“Alec’s home?” Madzie asked, not really recognizing that Magnus had failed to answer her first question. She had been angry that the other man earlier that day when he wouldn’t have breakfast with them. Alec ALWAYS had breakfast with them. 

“Yes dear,” Magnus said, this time answering her question. 

Madzie was happy that the shadowhunter was home because she always felt safer when both men were in the loft with her, but she hadn’t forgotten her anger of his departure without explanation earlier. The frown that graced her face told Magnus exactly how she was feeling after hearing his news. 

“Now Madzie, I know you don’t understand why, but Alexander really could not have breakfast with us this morning. I can promise you that he wanted to but he just couldn’t,” Magnus tried to explain, knowing Alec was already probably having a bad enough day without adding an grumpy child to the mix. 

“Why?” Madzie asked, the ever inquisitive child that she was proving to be. 

“He had to go to the Institute early this morning,” Magnus said carefully, not wanting to let his own emotions cloud his explanation. He hadn’t been happy about Alec having to miss their pseudo-family breakfast either, and the reasoning behind it hadn’t made him feel any better, but he did understand it. 

“Why?” Madzie asked again, repeating her favorite word/question since she had come to live with Magnus. 

“Well… his mother was there,” Magnus eventually replied, hoping that would be the end of this discussion. He was worried about Alec, if the other man was back so early it meant his meeting with his mother hd not been pleasant. And with Alec’s history of bottling up his emotions, Magnus just wanted to make himself available for his boyfriend. 

He carefully watched as Madzie digested the information Magnus had provided her with. Eventually she seemed to accept the reason why and nodded. 

“Lunchtime?” She asked, wanting to go and spend time with Alec and knowing he was in the kitchen getting himself something to eat. She was also exhausted from working with Magnus all morning. After Alec had left Magnus had suggested they start their training early because her anger was effecting her magic. They had been going at it for six hours and she felt as though she could barely summon a towel to wipe her face. 

“Sounds like a fantastic plan,” Magnus agreed, wanting to see Alec and assess how he was in-person. He reached out his hand for Madzie to take and the two warlocks made their way into the kitchen.


	2. Comforting Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec rushed home for the love and comfort that only the loft can bring, thankfully he finds exactly what he needs.

Madzie dropped Magnus’ hand when they stopped in the threshold of the kitchen. Both could see the distinctive slump of Alec’s shoulders. Magnus was immediately concerned upon the body language he was witnessing. Alec had a terrible tendency to bottle things up, and it was clear that whatever transpired between his mother and him was effecting him. He only hoped that the other man would trust him enough to confide in him and allow him to help lighten the burden he must have been feeling. 

Madzie’s eyes squinted as she looked at the taller man. She had grown to love and cherish both of the men who took care of her and she could tell that something was wrong with Alec. He was always a strong and confident staple in her life, to see him epitomizing defeat was difficult for her.

She reached out and tugged the decorative chain that hung from Magnus’ belt buckles. She could see he was distracted by how Alec was acting but she needed answers, so she tugged harder. 

“You alright Sweet Pea?” Magnus asked softly, looking down at her concerned face. He knew she was a preceptive child and it was clear she had noticed the difference in Alec's demeanor. 

“Alec’s sad,” she said, equally quietly. She could see that Magnus was sad now too. She didn’t understand why they were both sad, they hadn’t been sad since she had been there, did she make them sad? She felt an uneasy feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. She worried that her attitude that morning had caused the sadness in both men. She hadn't meant to make them sad, she was just worried that something bad would happen to Alec when he left her. She couldn't protect him when she couldn't see him. Was Alec mad because of her attitude, and then did that make Magnus sad too. Maybe that was why they worked so hard today on her magic, maybe he was punishing her. Or maybe he was trying to teach her faster so she could move on. Fear rose in her small body as she began to wonder if they would get rid of her now.

"He is," was all Magnus said, too distracted by Alec's actions to noticed the fighting emotions swirling in the small body beside him. 

"I'm sorry," she said, tears gathering in her eyes. She was devastated as she believed it was all her fault.

Magnus heard the tone of her voice and his head whipped around to look at her. When he saw her teary eyes, he quickly knelt down next to her. "Dear little one, why are you upset?" Magnus wondered.

"I didn't mean to make him upset. I'm sorry I was mean this morning," she exclaimed, one hand going up wipe her eyes furiously, trying to act strong.

"My little Guppy, Alec is not upset because of you. I promise you, this is not your fault," Magnus reassured her, pulling her into his body quickly. He kicked himself silently, he had been so wrapped up in Alec's depressed state, he had missed Madzie blaming herself for it. 

"Not me fault?" she asked, sniffling.

"No my dear. Alec is sad for another reason. But please believe me when I say it's not your fault," Magnus said into her hair. She gave her one more gentle squeeze before pulling her back to look her in the eyes. "I don’t like seeing him like this either. But you know who might be able to cheer him up?” Magnus asked, thinking the concerned look on her face was adorable but knowing she wouldn’t appreciate hearing that right now. 

“You?” Madzie asked innocently.

“No dearest, you,” Magnus said, gently pushing her towards where Alec was slumped against the cabinet as he waited for his soup to reheat in the microwave.

Madzie seemed unsure but determined, she slowly moved towards Alec until she was right behind him. Magnus was surprised that she had gotten that close without him realizing she was there, and for a moment he was worried Alec would react badly to being surprised in the state he was in. But Magnus had the upmost confidence that Alec would not and could not hurt her. 

Without saying anything Madzie grabbed Alec’s legs, pushing her face into his lower back as she hugged him tightly. She could feel Alec’s body stiffen before relaxing again as he recognized who was behind him.

“Hey Madzie,” Alec greeted, trying to sound upbeat but falling flat. He turned his body, eventually facing her. She crouched down so that she could hug him properly.

“You’re sad,” Madzie told him, as if he didn’t know. He cursed himself for being so easy to read, Madzie shouldn’t be burdened by his family problems. He looked to the doorway and saw Magnus standing there, propped up agains the door frame. Magnus had a mixed expression on his face, one of both adoration and sadness. 

“A little, but seeing you and Magnus is making it better,” Alec admitted, knowing there was no point in lying. After she had come to stay with them, Madzie had often tried to hide how she was feeling. Alec had explained to her that she alway needed to tell them if something was bothering her and that if she lied everything would get worse. At that same time, Alec had vowed to do the same.

“Why?” Madzie asked, her wide expression filled eyes staring at him. Alec wasn’t sure what to say in that moment; he refused to lie to her, because he hated when his parents lied to him to ‘protect’ him, but he also didn’t feel it was appropriate to tell her the truth in this situation.

“Well, someone said some mean things to me that made me sad,” Alec said simply. 

Upon hearing this Magnus crossed the kitchen and knelt down to join them, his arm coming around Alec’s back for support. Even though he had known the cause of Alec’s distress, he hated hearing it. 

“Why?” Madzie asked again, Alec was one of the nicest people she had ever met, she didn’t understand why people would say mean things to him. He was nothing like her Nana or the bad man. He was amazing, just like Magnus. Sometimes, when Madzie was getting read to before bed, she would sit and think about how great her life would have been if she lived with Alec and Magnus from the beginning, like if they were her dads. She always had the best dreams the nights she fell asleep thinking about that. 

“Um…” Alec was out of words. He didn’t know how to gently expose Madzie to homophobia, or unloving parents, or people who were only concerned with their own image. He wanted her to only know love and caring.

“Well my little Guppy, sometimes people treat others badly to make themselves feel better about their life. It isn’t right. And it isn’t nice. And it isn’t something you do to someone you love,” Magnus explained, his words making Alec feel worse. He knew what Magnus meant, and that there was no love lost between his boyfriend and his mother, but it hurt for him to throw how little his mother loved him in his face. Alec didn’t know how to feel about it, but he hoped Magnus had a reason for going down this path.

“You love Alec,” Madzie said, as if that would make things better. 

“Yes I do, very much. And you know what, I love you too Madzie, both Alec and I do,” Magnus said, looking at Alec for approval of what he was saying. 

“Really?” Madzie asked, shocked. She didn’t think they loved her, she didn’t think anyone could love her. 

“Really,” Alec answered, hugging her close, his eyes meeting Magnus' as he said it. Madzie’s heart felt full hearing those words. It was almost like a dream come true for her to hear that they loved her.

The microwave beeping, followed by Alec’s stomach grumbling, broke up the huddle on the floor up.

“Eat Alexander, you must be starving,” Magnus said, standing up and guiding Alec along with him. He could tell something was still off with Alec but he vowed to find out later, after Madzie was either preoccupied with her toys or after she went to bed.

“I made extra, who’s hungry?” Alec asked, taking the large container of wonton soup out of the microwave. 

“Me!” Madzie said, her hand shooting up as if she was in school. 

Alec laughed and went to he cabinet to get the bowls, bringing them over to the kitchen island and serving up the soup. Madzie sat on her stool, her legs swaying under her and a big smile on her face. Alec could help but feel a little lighter when he looked at her. Sure, his own mother didn’t seem to see the value in his relationship or even himself, but he would do everything in his power to make sure that Madzie always felt loved.

~*~

That night, while Alec and Magnus laid in bed together wrapped up tightly in each others arms, Magnus felt that was a prime time to bring up the days’ events.

“Alexander, my love, what happened at the Institute this morning between you and Maryse?” Magnus asked, his head resting on Alec’s bare chest. 

“Nothing I’m not used to,” Alec replied quietly, not really wanting to get into it. He would much rather enjoy the company he currently kept as he pretended he didn’t have to go back tomorrow. 

“Whether you are used to it or not, whatever she said hurt you,” Magnus said, enjoying the vibrations under his head as Alec spoke.

“It’s more of what she didn’t say, and how she didn’t say it,” Alec said, thinking back to the dismissive discussion between him and his mother this morning. He truly had felt like he was worthless when she turned and left him standing in the training center.

“I hate that she makes you feel this way,” Magnus said, his hand coming up to gently caress Alec’s bicep in a comforting manner. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Alec reassured his boyfriend, refusing to let her tarnish the time he had with Magnus.

“Yes, it does. For too long your mother has made you feel as though you aren’t loved and that you don’t deserve it. You are an incredible and powerful shadowhunter. You run the Institute better than most of his previous heads, trust me because I’ve personally witnessed many of the previous leader's follies. You are caring to a fault, always putting others before you. How she doesn’t see all of this is beyond me,” Magnus said, leaning on his elbow and he propped himself up. 

“Maybe at one point she did, but…” Alec leaned back and closed his eyes. He hated that the main point of contention between himself and his mother was the fact that he was dating Magnus. Essentially the main issue she had was that he was finally happy. 

“But what, Alec?” Magnus asked, thinking he knew what caused the official rift between the two but wishing it was something else.

“She hates that I’m with you,” Alec said, his voice breaking towards the end of his confession. Although it was basically assumed, actually saying it out loud was difficult.

“Alec…” Magnus said, sitting up so that he was on level with the other man.

“She hates my happiness. She would rather I be miserable with a woman. Or probably even dead. What kind of mother wants their child dead?” Alec exclaimed, his chest heaving as he poured his heart out. 

Beside him Magnus froze. Although Alec didn’t know the whole story of what happened with Magnus’ birth family, he did know how his mother had killed herself when she found out he was part demon and then his father tried to kill him. Hearing Alec’s final question reopened some wounds that Magnus thought had long since healed.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said, realizing what he had said and how it effected the man he was laying in bed with.

“No, don’t apologize. You’re hurting and you need to unload. I hope to always be the person you unload on,” Magnus said, pulling Alec into his body gently, wrapping his arms around him and just holding him. 

“Is there something wrong with me?” Alec asked.

“No, nothing. Your real family loves you. Jace and Isabelle and Max, they love you for exactly who you are. I love you for exactly who you are. And I believe Madzie loves you as well. You have shown that little girl unconditional familial love, the kind of love you should have received from your mother. You didn’t have a role model in that department and yet you managed to open your heart up to a poor abused warlock child. You truly amaze me,” Magnus said, cupping Alec’s face. 

Although Alec didn’t fully believe him, he melted under Magnus’ soft touches and kind words. Before long, he fell asleep, wrapped comfortably in Magnus’ strong, loving, arms.


	3. Choosing Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final installment of this story. Enjoy!

In the morning, Alec was avoiding returning to the Institute. He knew he had a mound of paperwork that needed to be done, multiple miscellaneous meetings throughout the day, and he was scheduled to go on patrol with Jace in the afternoon. But he couldn’t find the strength to get out of bed. 

That primarily had to do with the arms wrapped around him and the gentle breaths he could feel against the back of his neck. Being spooned by Magnus was one of Alec’s favorite things to enjoy early in the morning. Although he was taller than the older man, something about the warmth he exuded made being the little spoon more than worth it. 

Alec sighed as he burrowed into the sheets. He knew his mother’s visit would not be easy on him, but he didn’t expect it to be this hard. Her entrance yesterday had effected him more than he thought it would, he had no idea she was that angry with him. 

He knew she had been upset when he ended his wedding to Lydia to follow his heart. Choosing Magnus had been one of the hardest things he had ever done, but it had also been the best thing he had ever done. Even so, he’ll never forget the betrayed look on his mother’s face after he pulled away from Magnus’ lips. 

He had held onto the belief that she would come around. That she had been in shock at his would-be-wedding and that once she saw how happy he was with Magnus then she would be okay with his choices. Apparently, that wasn’t the case. In fact, it seemed as though she was more angry with him for being happy. As if she would have been okay if he was miserable with his choice. 

He tried to think about it from her perspective, what he would have done if his child had done that. When he tried to imagine his future child, his mind kept bringing up an image of Madzie. He couldn’t help but think of her as he went through this thought process, he had been starting to think of her as his daughter for the past month or so. So he wondered, if Madzie decided not to marry a man that would bring honor to their name, and instead decided she wanted to be with a mundane woman…what would he do?

And when he honestly thought about it, he knew he wouldn’t care. Even now, all that mattered to him was her happiness. If she was happy with someone, he wouldn’t care who they were. He wouldn’t care about their gender, or if they were a shadowhunter, or if they were downworlder, or even a mundane. Happiness is what is supposed to matter. 

Why couldn’t his mother see that?

“You’re thinking too loudly,” Magnus mutters from behind him. Alec could tell his eyes were still closed and that he was hoping to quickly fall back asleep and to drag Alec back into dreamland with him.

“Sorry, I should be getting up anyway,” Alec said regretfully, he knew if he didn’t go soon he would have to stay late and miss their family dinner. 

“No, don’t go,” Magnus said, tightening his arms.

“If I want to be home for dinner I have to leave within the next half an hour,” Alec whined, pulling away halfheartedly. 

“I love when you call this your home,” Magnus said offhandedly, unsure if Alec realized what he had said. 

“I didn’t…” Alec trailed off, his eyes wide as he realized what he had implied with that innocent statement.

“Alexander, calm down, I meant what I said. I love that you feel comfortable enough here. And you know you are always welcome. And when the time comes that you feel comfortable enough, I’d love to have you move in. You already sleep here most nights anyway,” Magnus said, leaning over Alec’s body to kiss him gently.

“You mean it?” Alec asked, his voice betraying how hopeful he felt. 

“Absolutely. Just say the word. With one little snap all of your belongings will be here,” Magnus said, punctuating his words with kisses. 

“Thank you, for loving me,” was all Alec said in reply. It made Magnus sad, to hear how hopeful Alec was to just be loved and wanted. It truly made him hate Maryse and Robert Lightwood even more for how they had emotionally stunted their oldest son. 

Without saying anything else, Alec rose from the bed to get ready for the day, praying he wouldn’t cross paths with his mother the whole time.

Walking into the kitchen, Alec made a bee-line for the coffee maker, knowing he wouldn’t be going far without some of that this morning. Just as he set it to brew he heard a soft groan from behind him. Thinking Magnus managed to peel himself out of bed to spend time with him before he had to leave, Alec turned with a small smile on his face. That smile immediately dropped when he saw an exhausted and sick looking Madzie leaning against the counter for support. 

“Magnus!” Alec called out in fear, rushing over to the little girl and sweeping her up in his arms. She laid her head against his shoulder and whined softly. Alec could feel her above average temperature and was instantly concerned, he didn’t know warlock children could get sick.

Hearing the fear in his lovers voice, Magnus came tumbling out of the bedroom with his robe thrown on. He was distressed when he saw Alec cradling Madzie’s limp body.

Rushing over, he quickly place his hand on the back of Madzie’s head, blue sparks of magic checking her over immediately. 

“What’s wrong with her Mags?” Alec asked, rubbing her back soothingly as she clung to him.

Magnus’ face was pure concentration as he allowed his magic to assess her physical condition. Eventually he pulled the tendrils of magic back into his core. 

He rubbed the back of her head slightly before removing his hand and smiling reassuringly at Alec. “She magically exhausted. It’s similar to a mundane flu. She just needs to rest and relax.”

He could see Alec grip the little girl slightly tighter for a moment and then relax himself. “So she’s just tired?” Alec asked, just to be safe. 

“Yes. And as for you, my dear sweet pea,” Magnus said, directing Madzie’s attention to himself, “You need to be aware of when you are becoming too tired and let me know! We could have rested yesterday, we didn’t have to work as long as we did.”

“Sorry,” Madzie said, her tired voice muffled in Alec’s shirt.

“Alright, so let’s get you settled in on the couch. What do you want for breakfast?” Alec asked, moving towards the couch that could be seen from the kitchen. 

“Don’t you have to go to the Institute?” Magnus asked, surprised by Alec’s apparent change in plans.

“I’m not going, not when she’s sick Magnus,” Alec said like it was the simplest thing ever. “They can manage one day without me. The only semi-important thing I might miss is some meetings, but they aren’t anything I couldn’t get the notes from later,” he informed Magnus. He gently put Madzie down on the couch and pulled the soft fleece blanket over her. “You settle down here Madzie, I’ll make some pancakes for you,” he continued, leaning down to kiss her forehead as she settled in. 

Madzie nodded, snuggling down into the warm soft blanket. She didn’t feel good at all. She’d never been this sick before. She had only suffered from small colds from time to time, and when she got them her Nana hadn’t been very caring. She had left her in her room alone all day. She was overwhelmed by the attention both Alec and Magnus were giving her while she was sick. 

“Are you sure about this Alexander?” Magnus asked when the shadowhunter joined him in the kitchen. “Your mother will not be pleased if you miss any meetings while she is there.”

“She isn’t the priority right now, Madzie is,” Alec said, his voice unwavering. 

“You are a wonderful man,” Magnus said, leaning in and kissing Alec softly. “Now I know a little warlock child who will be calling for some pancakes soon, sick or not.”

Alec blushed at the complement and nodded, moving through the kitchen to find what he needed. Magnus watched with a smile on his face, noticing how Alec constantly kept an eye on Madzie while he worked. Magnus couldn’t help but think what a wonderful father Alec would be and he felt a twinge of sadness over the fact that it was something he wouldn’t be able to give him. Although he knew both Alec and himself loved Madzie like a daughter, he also knew that neither of them would force her to accept them as her fathers. He hoped, with time, she would come to love them like family. He had already decided not to give her up if at all possible. Sh felt too much like family now. 

Soon enough Alec was presenting Madzie a plate of steaming pancakes on a lap tray that Magnus magicked out of nowhere. The small would-be family sat on Magnus’ couch and ate their pancakes together, Madzie only finishing one before claiming she was full. 

Alec set her up with a water bottle before taking the leftovers to the kitchen for later. He was about to stay cleaning up when Magnus snapped the dirty dishes clean and away.

“You know I don’t mind cleaning, right?” Alec asked, amused. 

“I know darling, but I can also feel your desire to mother-hen her exuding from you. Go sit with our little Guppy and sooth your frazzled nerves,” Magnus said, kissing Alec’s forehead affectionately. 

Alec gave Magnus a shy smile before stealing a kiss and rushing back in to sit with Madzie. He pulled her in close and allowed her to snuggle up and rest against him. Before long she was asleep, Alec gently rubbing her back.

~*~

It was around lunchtime when the calm and quiet over the Bane-Lightwood household was interrupted by sharp loud knocks on the door. 

Madzie’s head popped up and fear danced across her face. Alec and Magnus’ eyes met with silent communication. No one was supposed to be coming to the loft that day. Immediately, everyone was on high alert. 

“Take Madzie back to her room to lie down,” Magnus instructed, his eyes narrowing. He didn’t believe someone who meant them harm would knock, but with circle members out for revenge on never could be too careful.

Alec looked like he wanted to argue but Madzie’s tightening grip on his arm made him shut his mouth. He silently communicated to Magnus that all he had to do was yell and Alec would be there before gathering her up and retreating to her bedroom. 

Magnus took a deep breath before walking to his entryway to open the door. 

If someone had asked him to guess who would have been on the other side, Maryse Lightwood would not have been in his top twenty. 

“Warlock, I demand to see my son,” Maryse said, not moving from her spot on his welcome mat. Magnus couldn’t help but think of the irony in that situation, a woman who was most certainly not welcome was currently occupying a mat that suggested the exact opposite. 

“Maryse, pleasure as always,” Magnus said, not moving from his spot in the door, essentially blocking her view into his home. 

“Where is my son? Get him for me now.” Maryse said again, no civility at all. “I know he is here.”

“I did not deny the fact that he is here, however you have no right to come barging into my home, disrupting my peace, to make demands” Magnus said, keeping calm although he was fuming inside. He couldn’t help but envision the defeated look Alec supported after his altercation with her yesterday and it fueled his anger. 

“Alec!” Maryse yelled, ignoring Magnus completely. Her face was slowly become red with her anger over the situation.

Alec, who had settled Madzie into her bed, had positioned himself in a way that prepared to protect her if necessary. He was ready to lay down his life to protect her but nothing could prepare him to hear his mother’s voice calling his name. He quickly exited Madzie’s room, telling her to stay in bed, hoping his mother was at least attempting to be civil with his boyfriend.

“Mother?” He asked, concerned that she had sought him out at Magnus’ home. He hoped nothing bad had happened to one of his siblings.

“Alec, what the hell are you doing here?” She asked, anger clearly seeping through her tone. 

“I… I’m…” Alec was at a loss for words. He honestly didn’t know how to answer his mother. He felt like he must be trapped in a nightmare, because that was the only scenario in which his mother would be in Magnus’ home without being previously invited. 

Alec knew Madzie had been scared when he left her, and now that they knew the only danger was his mother’s vitriolic tongue he didn’t feel as though Magnus’ presence was necessary and he wanted Madzie to stay calm because she was sick. 

“Please go,” Alec said softly to Magnus, hoping the other man understood what he meant by that. Although he would love to have his comforting presence, he wanted Madzie well taken care of more. “I’ll be okay,” he added.

“Of course you will,” Maryse scoffed. She glared at Magnus as he gave Alec one last fleeting glance before walked down the hallway Alec had come from before.

“Mother, you cannot barge into my boyfriend’s home like this, and insult him,” Alec said, trying to stand strong. He knew he had done nothing wrong, he was steadfast in his belief in that. He was determined to be strong this time though, he wasn’t going to let his mother tear him down again.

“He is a downworlder Alec,” she said, as if that was all the explanation she needed to provide. 

Alec ground his teeth and settled in for another long and painful discussion with his mother. 

~*~

Back in Madzie’s bedroom, Magnus sat with her on the edge of her bed.

“Who is here?” She asked sleepily. Even though she had spent most of her day sleeping, she was still exhausted.

“Alexander’s mother,” Magnus replied, trying to listen in on their conversation so he could step in if necessary. He hated that Maryse Lightwood was in his home, invading Alec’s safe space, to berate him again.

“Is she the one who made him sad yesterday?” Madzie asked, hearing how upset Magnus was over their visitor. She knew the only thing that made him that mad was someone hurting Alec.

“Unfortunately,” he answered.

“Why does she made him sad?” Madzie inquired.

“Well darling, she has never been very nice to our dear Alec. Kind of like your Nana,” Magnus said, wincing as he heard Maryse throw another insult at Alec. He was paying particular attention to Alec’s tone, the moment he began to sound defeated, Magnus was storming out there and throwing her out of his loft. 

“Why? She’s his Mama,” Madzie said, confused. She had never met her mama, but she had heard stories and read about them in books. Mother’s are supposed to love their kids, and give them things, and take care of them. Nana wasn’t her mom, that was why she didn’t love her, why didn’t Alec’s mother love him?

“Well, that is a difficult question to answer,” Magnus began, biting his bottom lip. “Families are supposed to love your no matter what. They aren’t supposed to care about anything but your happiness. Some people, some mother or father, are selfish. Do you know what selfish means?” Magnus paused to wait for Madzie’s response. When the little girl nodded he continued, “Well, those people care more about themselves than the people who they are supposed to love. Alec’s mother is one of those people. She is mad at Alec for deciding to be happy.”

“I like happy Alec,” Madzie said, feeling angry with Alec’s mother too. She didn’t like anyone who made her Alec sad for bad reasons. Madzie was thinking about what Magnus said, he told her that families loved each other no matter what. When she thought of who loved her no matter what, she couldn't help but think of the two men she currently stayed with. Both of them loved her even though she had done really bad things in the past, did that mean they wanted her to be part of their family. She hoped so, she wanted nothing more than to be with them forever. Magnus' speaking again broke her out of her train of thought. 

“Me too, Sweet Pea,” Magnus said, pulling her to his side and hugging her. Just as they were wrapped up in each other, Maryse’s angry scream rang through the loft.

“Are you that stupid?” Came the exclamation.

“Oh that is more than enough,” Magnus said, setting Madzie down and standing up. “Stay here Sweet Pea, I’m going to go rescue our dear Alexander.”

And with that, Magnus stormed out to rid his home of this unwelcome intrusion. 

~*~

“You missed three meetings this morning, three! Do you have any idea how that looks? I’m in the institute and my so-called-son isn’t even able to muster up the ability to attend meetings he’s scheduled to show up for! You’re good for nothing…” Maryse said, her voice getting louder and angrier as she spoke. Alec stood there, his eyes wide and his mother attacked him with no pause. She was screaming in his face and he had nothing to say back.

“Stop it Maryse, I will not allow you to speak to Alexander like that in my home,” Magnus said storming in, interrupting her from saying anything further. He really wanted to throw her out for what she had just said but knew that Alec wouldn’t appreciate it. Nevertheless, he wanted her out. 

“I will not. Alec, you have brought enough shame to the family name by your ridiculous actions at your wedding. Continuing this farce of a relationship has only caused your father and myself more trouble then he is clearly worth. I’ve had enough,” she continued. Her voice was unwavering as she cut down Alec, Magnus, and their relationship; she didn’t even care to recognize how her words were effecting her oldest son.

Alec’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she spoke but the rest of his face remained expressionless. He had known he had meetings that day, but they weren’t marked as urgent or important and he didn’t know they were supposed to be with his mother. Not that it would have mattered, whatever those meetings consisted of weren’t more important than the sick child in the other room. 

Speaking of which, Madzie hadn’t liked staying in her room all alone while she wasn’t feeling well, and she had made her way into the living room in search of one of the two men she had come to love.

She walked in just in time to hear Maryse follow up with, “If you can’t even do this right, then what can you do? You’ve given up night patrols, you’re skipping meetings, and all for…him? He’s not even human,” Maryse was riled up and unable to edit herself even though there was a child present. She was spitting as she spoke the scathing words. She didn’t even realize how much she had just crossed the line. 

Alec was furious, anger overriding all senses as she insulted Magnus in the lowest of ways. He dared a glance over at Magnus and saw him flinch at her words, which only proved to make him angrier. Just as he was about to tell her to get out another voice rang out throughout the loft. 

“You’re not a nice person,” Madzie said strongly, having heard what Maryse said as well as witnessed both Magnus and Alec’s reactions to her hurtful remarks. She was thinking about what Magnus told her earlier plus what she had just heard. She hated this woman who made her caretakers so sad. 

“Excuse me?” Maryse replied, shocked by the appearance of a small child in Magnus Bane’s home. As far as she knew there was no record of a young child staying with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

“You’re mean,” Madzie reiterate, her strength not wavering as she faced off against the older woman. She stood between Alec and Magnus, far enough away from Maryse to feel safe and close enough to Alec and Magnus to feel as though she was protecting them. 

“I don’t know who you are, or why you are here, but remove yourself from my presence. This conversation is between me and my…son,” she said, spitting the last word out like it was distasteful in her mouth. 

It took Madzie a moment before she turned to Alec with surprised eyes that held a hint of sadness. “That’s your mama…” Madzie whispered, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, but meant only for Alec’s ears. She knew that was who was in the loft, from what Magnus had told her earlier, but seeing her treat Alec like that was hard for her to comprehend. Alec’s mother was nothing like all the mother’s in her books. 

“Yes,” Alec replied, his voice horse even though he had rarely used it. Mayrse’s speeches had taken all the fight and strength out of him. 

Madzie shot an angry look back at Maryse before throwing her arms up and throwing the older woman out of the loft, the door slamming behind her. 

“Madzie!” Alec exclaimed, shocked that she had just used magic to forcefully remove his mother from their presence. His eyes locked with Magnus and he too looked shocked. It wasn’t that Alec was upset with what she had done, the opposite actually. She did what he wished he had the strength to do. He knew there would be repercussions from her actions, but at the moment he couldn’t find it in him to care. He was just to happy that his mother was gone for the moment. 

Without another word she threw her arms around Alec and held him tightly. Alec was shocked by her actions and wondered if she was scared by what she had just done and was seeking comfort from him. He looked up at Magnus to see if the older man knew what was going on and was shocked by the tears he now saw in his glamoured eyes. In all the time he had known Magnus, the only time he had seen him close to crying was the day after Alec had tried to take his own life. Looking back down at Madzie he slowly pieced together why the little warlock was hugging him, she was trying to comfort him. 

Alec felt choked up as he brought his arms around Madzie and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her body around him and tucked her head into his neck. 

“I had a bad nana,” Madzie whispered into his neck, this time Alec being the only one who heard her. “But now, I have two daddies who love me,” she continued hesitantly. She lifted her head and shyly looked Alec in the eyes to see if he looked angry at her.

“Oh Madzie,” Alec whispered, overjoyed by what he was hearing. The little girl who he loved like a daughter, loved him like a father. 

“Is that okay?” Madzie asked, unsure what Alec had meant by his previous utterance. 

“It is more than okay,” Alec said, pulling her tight to his body. He looked over and Magnus who’s eyes had dried slightly and now held a confused look. He hadn’t been able to hear what had transpired between Alec and Madzie as she was wrapped in his arms but he had a feeling it was important. 

Unshed tears were clinging to Alec’s lashes as he tried to find the words.

“I’d love nothing more than to be your daddy. In fact, I’d be honored,” Alec said loud enough for Magnus to hear as he pulled her back and settled her on his hip. He saw the slow realization come across his boyfriends face as he slowly comprehended everything Alec had just said.

Magnus moved closer to them, feeling as though he was being pulled towards his little family.

Madzie finally recognized how close Magnus was and reached her hands out to be held by him. As soon as she was settled in his arms, with Alec close by, she asked, “Will you be my papa?”

“I would love nothing more Sweet Pea,” Magnus said, his voice choked up as he replied. 

In all his years, he never thought he would ever have the privilege to actually raise a child and now this child offered up the opportunity so freely. He reached out an arm and pulled Alec into their little huddle, crushing his body against his and trapping Madzie between them. 

Magnus and Alec’s eyes met over the child wedged between them and no words were necessary. The happiness that shone in both of their eyes said it all. Even so, Alec felt the need to mouth, “I love you,” to Magnus who quickly returned the sentiment. 

When they finally broke apart they weren’t surprised to see a huge smile on the little warlock child’s face. “Love you daddies,” she said with her toothy grin.

“Daddies love you too,” Magnus said, kissing her forehead gently. “But, you shouldn’t have exerted yourself by using your magic my dearest.”

“She was making daddy sad,” Madzie said as an explanation. She wasn’t sorry for what she did, even if it meant she didn’t feel that good at the moment. 

“You are more important to me than whatever she was saying about me,” Alec said. 

“Now, since I’m sure you are tired, and maybe hungry, lets move this cuddlefest to the couch where you and your daddy can snuggle while I snap us up some takeout!” Magnus said, lightening up the mood.

Alec smiled and nodded, wanting to bask in the loving feeling that was exuding the two people around him. He knew there would be fallout from what just transpired between his mother and his daughter, but he couldn’t muster up the feelings to care. He settled himself down on the couch with Magnus as Madzie before taking his phone out and texting his siblings a warning about what was bound to be hurricane-Maryse storming into the Institute any minute now. 

Moments later he received a notification that Izzy had texted him back, “We have your back brother. So happy for you and your family!”

Alec smiled and shut his phone down. If anyone needed him, they knew where to find him. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy some quiet peaceful time with the man he loved and their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> So I believe the story is pretty much fully written but I had to break it into parts. I'm slowly editing what I've written to add it to the story. The next chapter should be up soon!


End file.
